$J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 7x + 5$, $ JL = 26$, and $ KL = 5x + 9$, Find $KL$.
Solution: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 5} + {5x + 9} = {26}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 14 = {26}$ Subtract $14$ from both sides: $ 12x = 12$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 5({1}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {KL = 5 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 14}$